


I'm headed straight for the castle, they wanna make me their queen

by MinaMauveine



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Harem!Au, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: Political intrigue and polyamory with our one and onlyEmpressNadia





	I'm headed straight for the castle, they wanna make me their queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration piece between me and two other lovely artist you can find at...
> 
> https://u-so-silly.tumblr.com/  
> https://nadiashorns.tumblr.com/

 

Art by: [u-so-silly ](https://u-so-silly.tumblr.com/post/184930021823/aurdis-x-kalani-part-of-nadias-harem-au-a)

* * *

 

“Taking it off so soon?”

 

Kalani turned, her hands stilled on the golden fastens. “It's a bit much for casual wear.”

 

“I like it,” Aurdis gently pried Kalani’s fingers from the clasp, notching it back in place, “I like _you_ in it, very regal.”

 

Kalani tilted her head, a blush growing on her face. “Thank you… can I help you with something?”

 

Aurdis’ eyes shimmered with something close to glee, Kalani instinctively took a step back.

 

“Am I not allowed to appreciate beauty, oh sister-wife of mine?” Aurdis let her hand trail down, just between Kalani’s breast. “You know our Empress wants us to be ever so familiar with one another.”

 

Kalani gulped, she had offered Aurdis food and the lady had reciprocated with gifts of her own. Fine crafts, made with a meticulous hand. But scrimshaw charms were one thing, this… _This_ was something else entirely.

 

“Are you telling me you haven’t considered it.” Aurdis let her finger trace along the black of Kalani’s belt to settle on the silver buckle, touch inches from the bared skin at the taller woman’s hip. “Or perhaps you don’t favour me? Am I not to your taste?”

 

Kalani watched as Aurdis pouted her lip, a tad dramatically and clearly in jest, but still… Kalani bit her lip to stall the rising impulse.

 

Aurdis had always responded to her overtures with conversation and friendly companionship. She was charming, this one, poised and precise. Her plump lips upturned into a ever present smile and her eyes mirthful whenever they laid on Kalani’s.

 

“You are.”

 

The admittance was enough for Aurdis to weave her fingers into the strands of fabric along Kalani’s hip and tug. They met halfway, Aurdis’ grin could be felt with each kiss. She bit at Kalani’s lower lip as she shoved the other woman against the wall. Though equally quick, Kalani gripped Aurdis’ by the shoulders and switched their stance.

 

Aurdis stiffened, one hand already on the open slit of her dress, pads of her fingers on the cold steel of her blades, but when she paused, so did Kalani.

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

Aurdis blinked and shook her head, her hands drifting up to drape around Kalani’s shoulders. “I don’t mind a little hurting.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
